Soren the Architect
"Soren has been missing for years..." ''- ''Gabriel the Warrior '''Soren the Architect '''is the leader of the Order of the Stone. He is a master builder. Biography Background Soren was regarded as the greatest builder, crafter, and architect of all time as he built many useful things, such as the Amulet of the Order of the Stone. He, along with the other three members of the Order of the Stone, defeated the Ender Dragon a very long time ago. "The Order of the Stone" Soren is shown in the game's intro, and is later briefly mentioned by Gabriel, saying that "he has been missing for many years". "Assembly Required" When the tracking device is used again, it shows Soren's location on the north end of the map, in the mountains, where his fortress is located. The team heads there, and has an encounter with Ivor. However, Soren himself is not shown in the episode, but the team wants to use his 'F-Bomb' to destroy the Wither Storm. "The Last Place You Look" After barely making it through Soren's mob grinder, Jesse and the Gang find Soren's Overworld lab, where they make it into the End. After spotting Soren climbing up a tower, the gang pursues him into an exact replica of the the Overworld made of wool that Soren had made. Lukas becomes frustrated and angry at the discovery, saying that, "we came here for nothing". After pulling all three hidden levers in the area and opening the door, the gang continues on into another, darker room. Jesse and Olivia decide to investigate another room, discovering Soren's lab. It is revealed that the reason Soren had holed himself into the End for quite a lot of time was because he had been studying endermen and their behavior, even going as far as to create an enderman disguise to "walk among them." He had been issuing them basic blueprints in hopes of proving that they are capable of basic tasks. Jesse decides that an efficient way to get Soren's attention is to complete the blueprint, which requires six clay blocks. After collecting five clay blocks in the lab, dressing up as an enderman, stealing the last clay block from an enderman, and completing the blueprint, Soren knocks out Jesse to save him from the angered endermen, who was upset over the loss of his clay block. Jesse attempts to persuade Soren to rejoin the Order to stop the Witherstorm. However, Soren is reluctant at first, saying things like: "You don't need me. You just need my stuff", or , "I've gone out of my way to avoid these types of problems." Eventually, Jesse manages to win him over, and together they all escape from the End. Then, Soren reveals that the Formidi-Bomb hasn't actually been built yet, so he'll need Jesse's help to build it. Soren already has the Super-TNT, the main ingredient of the F-bomb, but Jesse still needs to find eight gunpowder. Jesse finds them, and the gang escapes from Soren's Overworld lab through minecarts. When they escape, the gang find Magnus and Ellegaard, who have been fighting monsters the whole time. With the Witherstorm is nearing, Jesse steps up to detonate the F-bomb. Then, Magnus and Ellegaard both step up, and allow Jesse to borrow his/her armor. Depending on the player's choice, either Magnus or Ellegaard will die. Jesse manages to detonate the F-bomb, and the gang will pull Jesse away from the F-bomb before it explodes. Afterwards, Soren is seen caring for Magnus/Ellegaard, who was injured by the Witherstorm. He refuses to believe that Magnus/Ellegaard will die, calling it "stuff and nonsense." After a brief conversation between Magnus/Ellegaard and Jesse, Magnus/Ellegaard will pass away. Soren is not seen for the rest of the episode. "A Block And A Hard Place" Once the Wither Storm reforms, Soren escapes it by riding a horse with the other members of Jesse's gang and the Order. The gang takes refuge in a small cave, and once in it Soren gets angry about how they wouldn't end up like this if they didn't let Ivor create the Wither Storm, and leaves the gang to think of what they should do. He is then confronted by Ivor, and the two start arguing until Jesse tells them to stop. Later when Jesse's gang splits up to find a powerful enchantment while some distract the Wither Storm, Soren goes with Jesse, Olivia, Reuben, Ivor, and Gabriel/Petra/Lukas (player-determinant) to find the enchantment in Ivor's lab in the Far Lands. When in Ivor's lab, Soren tells Jesse his "legend" of how the Order of the Stone defeated the Ender Dragon, in which the Order destroyed the dragon's Ender Crystals to weaken it, before Gabriel delivered his "final blow" to kill the dragon. But when the two enter the room containing the enchantment that they need, the Ender Crystals are on a shelf undamaged, despite being rumored to be destroyed in the "legend." Jesse orders Soren to tell to truth about the Order, and Soren tells him that the Order just simply used a command block to kill the Ender Dragon instead of fighting it, which was what caused Ivor to leave the group, signifying that Ivor wasn't kicked out but left because the Order was lying the whole time. Soren apologizes for what he did in the past, and after Jesse enchants his tool with the enchantment and chooses his armor (along with the other members of his gang), Soren returns to his temple with Jesse's gang, seeing that the entire area around the temple has being stripped down to bedrock by the Wither Storm. Soren then runs away from the gang, never to be seen again for the rest of the episode. Appearance He has ginger hair and white armor. He used to have a grey hat, but he no longer wears it. Personality Soren appeared to be an eccentric, and a complete genius in his first few appearances. He was not above putting himself in danger to conduct his research, and spoke of a desire to be anything other than Soren the architect. He is quite the egomaniac, a trait which often comes with being a genius with a high IQ, which Soren undoubtedly has. He is the creator of the Command Block, and grew a dependence on it after realizing what it could do. He is shown to be quite weird and a bit of a coward. Despite his initial bravado, he seemed to back out at the moment when bravery was needed. It's later revealed that there were no real heroic feats, and that the order were, and still are, a group of frauds and cowards. His true colors are revealed in Episode 4 when they go to Ivor's basement in the Far Lands. He also runs away during the final confrontation, showing himself to be equally cowardly, or even more cowardly than Ivor, who at least attempted to right his wrongs. Soren made little effort to do so, and chose in favour to save himself rather than fight. Items *Golden Sword *Super-TNT *The Amulet of the Order of the Stone Gallery Soren_Nervous.png Jesse_and_Soren.png imgres.jpg|Soren with The Amulet of the Order of the Stone sa.jpg Trivia * In "The Last Place You Look", Soren does not have his hat like in "The Order of the Stone". Kinda similar to Magnus the Rogue and Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer. *He is the only member of The Order of the Stone (Group) that is not a deutragonist. *Soren's face closely resembles that of a lion. Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Main Characters Category:Characters